Take Me Home
by InuYashaRockOk
Summary: Prequel to my story The Boston Coma Trials. This is how Kikyo dies. Rated M for content in chappie 2. I'm thinking of making a whole Boston Coma series. Should I? Review and let me know!
1. Becca's Party

"Please, Inu? It'll be loads of fun!" Kikyo said, tugging on the sleeve of a handsome man with flowing black hair. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Kikyo, I really don't want to..." InuYasha said, shaking his arm, freeing it of Kikyo's grasp. He opened the door to the apartment he shared with her and threw his keys onto the black leather couch when he walked inside.

"Inuuuu! It's just a party at Kagome's little friend Becca's house! It won't kill you!" Kikyo said, trying to convince him to go. She had already told Becca she would go, but InuYasha didn't know that, and Kikyo didn't want him to. She smiled to herself.

InuYasha let out a sigh of regret. "Fine. When is it?"

"Tonight!" Kikyo chirped happily, kissing InuYasha on the cheek. He smiled slightly.

"Ok, then I'll just go--TONIGHT?!" InuYasha choked on his words. He couldn't go tonight! Tonight was the day before their anniversary. He had to go pick out the ring that he was going to give Kikyo tomorrow. He was going to propose to her at the diner where the had their first date. He had been planning it for months, but hadn't gotten the money for the ring until just that day when he played a gig with his band, Boston Coma, and more people had showed up than planned.

"Of course it's tonight, silly!" Kikyo smiled playfully. She looked at InuYasha, and her smile faded. "Is tonight not a good time?"

"Um...Well..." InuYasha couldn't seem to make up an excuse. "No, tonight is probably the worst possible time. I have a meeting with the leader of a major record label at 6..."

Watching Kikyo's face fall like it did broke his heart to peices instantly. She looked like she was in physical pain. InuYasha couldn't stand it.

"I'm so sorry, Kikyo..." he walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I wish I could...But you go, have fun. I'll call you when I get home." Kikyo nodded, sighing.

"Bye, Kikyo! I'll see you soon, baby, I promise!" InuYasha waved goodbye to Kikyo as she got out of the car at Becca's house and got ready to pull away when Kikyo stopped and leaned her head into the window.

"Be careful on the roads. Make a good impression for the record company!" Kikyo smiled. Then, as a last thought, she added, "I love you."

InuYasha smiled and nodded. "I love you, too." Kikyo smiled and turned around, walking up the concrete walkway going through Becca's front yard. Her house was large and blue, with yellow shudders on the windows. There were at least eight windows that InuYasha could count at a glance. He watched Kikyo walk to the door, and walk inside, before driving off to _Jared's_.

InuYasha drove through endless traffic. There was way too much huste-and-bustle this time of day, especially for his tolerance. He had no patience when it came to highway traffic. After about ten minutes of sitting in one place, the car in front of him finally decided to move. He had almost dozed off in his seat. He shook himself awake, a shudder passing through his body, and drove up, taking a left to get off the highway and to the mall.

_Parkway Mall...How I do love you..._InuYasha thought sarcastically. He had hated the Parkway Mall ever since he had ran into 50 Cent there. 50 Cent had been his idol. But when InuYasha tried to talk to him, he was a complete asshole. He still remembered the day perfectly...And the fact that he hit Kikyo on the back of the head didn't make him like the rapper any better. After that day, InuYasha stuck strictly to rock music.

He drove his black porche into the mall's parking lot. It was packed, just like it always was. He sighed, rolling his eyes. _Agh, the things I do for Kikyo..._

He got out of his car, slamming the door and clicking a button on his keychain to lock all the doors and walked up toward the doors of the large building. He saw a girl who looked to be around 17 with black hair looking at him. She was wearing a light blue strapless top, a short jean skirt, and black sandles. She was very pretty. InuYasha just smiled and waved at her, unsure of what else to do. She waved back, but stayed leaning on the back of her car.

He walked past her, and then she started to follow him. He could tell, because he heard the gentle _flop...flop..._ of her sandles close to him. He turned around to see her walking up to his side. She was smiling. He turned himself back in the direction of the mall. _Stay focused, InuYasha. We can't get carried away now..._

The black haired girl finally spoke. "Hi, I'm Kagura. What's a hottie like you doing alone?" her voice was sweet like honey and smooth like silk.

InuYasha just ignored her, trying to keep control. She was a hooker, he could tell by the way she was dressed and the way she was talking to him out of no where. He stayed quiet.

"Ah, the quiet type. I've met boys like you before. Tough nuts to crack, you bet. But I always get the best of them in the end," Kagura said, smiling mischeviously. InuYasha gulped.

"Please leave..." he muttered.

She looked at him, and stopped walking. "Excuse me?" InuYasha stopped and looked back at her.

"You heard me. I have a girlfriend."

She looked shocked. "Well, lets be friends then. What's your name?" She walked up to him and they continued walking toward the doors to the mall. They were about 30 feet away.

"InuYasha," he said, rolling his eyes.

"That's a nice name..." They reached the doors and he opened one of them. She walked ahead of him and walked in. She turned her head and winked. He rolled his eyes again. _This is going to be one LONG trip..._ InuYasha thought as he followed her through the door. She was waiting for him a few feet from where he stood at that moment. He sighed. He just wanted her to leave him alone so that he could buy his girlfriend a damn ring! Was that really too much to ask?

He walked past all the stores, _Hot Topic_, _ Spencers_, _Costco_, all of the stores, before finally reaching _Jared's_. The Kagura chick was still following him, and it was still pissing him off. He had asked her to leave at least four times, minimum, before they had reached the store, but each time, she refused to acknowledge him. He figured he'd try one more time.

"Kagura...You seem like a great girl and all, but...I'm here to buy my girlfriend an engagement ring. Can you _please_ just leave me alone?" he choked out, trying to be nice, but all his annoyance slipped out when he said 'please'. She laughed.

"No, I'm not leaving," she said between giggles. _Awwww, he's so cute when he's trying to get rid of me, _she thought, smiling to herself.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and looked around at the rings, Kagura lagging behind, practically hanging on to his back. He found one that he especially liked. It was a white gold band with a small emerald in the middle. He walked up to a clerk.

"May I help you?" the clerk said, walking over to him with a swing in his hips. InuYasha chuckled. The man's name tag read 'Shelby', which caused InuYasha to laugh a bit louder.

"Um, yes, I was hoping to buy this ring and have my girlfriend's name engraved into it..." InuYasha said, walking over to the case that the ring was in. Shelby nodded.

"Of course!" he said, his lips smacking together for a valley-GIRL sound. _There's a gay one..._InuYasha thought. For a moment, all his thoughts of Kagura were gone. Only for a moment, and then Kagura put her arm around his waist, and he jumped. Shelby watched. "Awww, if this your girlfriend?"

InuYasha's eyes opened wide, and while he said no, Kagura opened her mouth with a yes. InuYasha looked at her and pulled her to the side.

"What the FUCK, Kagura?!" he asked, enraged. She shrugged.

"Just seemed like the right thing to say. And by the end of today, you'll be mine," she smiled devishly and pulled on his tie, then walked back over to Shelby.

InuYasha looked at Kagura walking back to where they had stood merely minutes ago. _How DARE she tell that fag that she's my girlfriend!!!!!!!!!!!_ he thought as he walked back. Shelby was giggling and he flicked his wrist outward.

"So yeah, can I buy this ring today?" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"Not if you want it engraved."  
"Then screw engraving it, give me the fucking ring!" InuYasha shouted. Kagura smiled at him and Shelby just walked behind the counter and got the ring. "That'll be $947."

InuYasha pulled out his credit card and scanned it through the credit-card machine. Shelby handed him the ring and told him to have a nice day. InuYasha grunted and walked out of the store. Kagura was nowhere in sight. He gave a sigh of relief. _Thank God...She decided to leave..._

He walked out of the mall and to his car. There was a figure in the passenger's seat. _I knew it was too good to be true..._he thought, walking to his car and seeing Kagura sitting there. She had taken off her shirt, or changed, if that's what she called it, and was now in what could have been a bikini top.

"Hey, sexy, ready to take me home?" she smiled.

**A/N: Ha ha, finally, I got up one chapter of this! I already know where I'm taking it, but... At least I have something! I know it's been a year since I posted The Boston Coma Trials, but bear with me, I've been busy. But I'm back in action and my writing has (hopefully!) improved. So here you go!**


	2. The Car

**Slight sexual content in this chapter. Trust me, it's needed for the plot. I won't go into too much detail, if I can help it.. --**

InuYasha shook his head violently. "Kagura, get the fuck out of my car. There's no way in hell you're coming to my house."Kagura laughed and stayed where she sat. InuYasha opened the driver's side door and got in. "Oh, but I think I'll come over anyway." She snickered again. InuYasha put the key in the ignition and turned on the car. He turned to Kagura. "You have all of three seconds to get your fucking ass out of my car. One...Two...Three." Kagura stayed still.

InuYasha stayed silent and closed his eyes violently. _What the hell will it take to get her out of here? _he thought. In the middle of his thinking, Kagura leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. He tried to pull away, but was entranced by her touch. So he kissed her back. They were still in the parking lot, and the car was still on, but he didn't care. And by the way she was smiling, she didn't care either. After minutes of their kissing, Kagura broke them apart.

"See, you enjoy my company more than you though you did, don't you?" She smiled devishly. He groaned.

"Jesus Kagura! I've got a fucking girlfriend!" She didn't argue, but instead kissed him again. He broke them apart.

"Well, you're very devoted. I like that in a boy," she said, smiling seductively. "But you're putting up too much of a fight. I didn't want to do this...But it might be my last choice."

He looked over at her, worriedly. _Oh my holy good God, what the FUCK is she doing?! _He watched her reach into her purse and grab something. She smiled at him again. He opened his mouth wide when she pulled it out.

It was a surgical needle, filled with a clear fluid. It had a skull and crossbones on it. He gulped.

"What did you say your girlfriend's name was?" she asked him, smiling as if she was holding a rabbit instead of an unknown injection.

"K-Kikyo."

"Thank you. Nighty-night now." She kissed his cheek one more time, and injected the needle to his neck. He yelped in pain, and then blacked out.

InuYasha shook his head. He was aching terribly. He opened his eyes and looked around at his setting. The room was dark purple, with black curtains, and on the bed, there were black silk sheets. He looked behind him and saw a girl with black hair sitting in a rolling computer chair. She was smiling.

"Oh, I see you're awake now, InuYasha!" She walked over to him and kissed his lips gently. He looked down and saw that he was sitting on the floor, with a black carpet.

"Wh-Who are you?" he asked. He couldn't remember a thing. He wouldn't have remembered his name if the woman hadn't said it.

"Why, you don't remember? I'm Kikyo, you're girlfriend! You proposed to me yesterday!" she looked worried. He was still blank, not remembering anything.

"Ummm..."  
"You know...We went to the mall together to pick out a ring?" she looked at him hopefully. He still had no reaction, just a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why don't you remember me?" she asked, frowning. He saw she was wearing a blue, strapless top, a short jean skirt, and black sandals. She didn't look to be wearing a bra either. She kissed him again, and sat on the floor next to him.

"What day is it?" he asked her, looking around like a lost child. Kagome laughed before telling him. He just nodded.

_It all makes sense...everything she's saying...But, why can't I believe it? _he thought, looking at her. She looked nice enough, but he couldn't remember her at all. He remembered a person with the same color of hair, but it was long and straight, not short and layered. He sighed. _This is going to take a while..._But before he had a chance to think at all, she kissed him again. He wasn't in the mood to be sexual, but she obviously was, another thing he didn't remember.

She smiled while kissing him, and pinned him down to the ground, taking off his shirt. He kind of just layed there, motionless. _Perfect _she thought. She kept kissing him, until he was in the mood to kiss her back, and then he took off her shirt. He had been right in assuming that she wasn't wearing a bra. They stood up, still lip locked, and she started to unzip his pants, which just put him more into the mood. While she slowly pulled down his pants, he took off her skirt, leaving both of them in their undergarments. **(A/N: You have no idea how difficult this is for me to write... . )**   
"You know you want me," Kikyo said, slightly out of breath. InuYasha nodded, and started to slip off her underwear, but she stopped him. He started to pout. She touched his cheek.

"No need to rush, hun. We have all the time in the world."

He nodded once more and started to kiss her neck. **(A/N: Geez, I wish I knew where I was going with this...Actually, know exactly where it's going, just now how long it's going to take to get there... --" ) **She moaned slightly, making him blush, and he started to kiss more forcefully.

He then pinned HER to the ground, and continued to kiss her. She was smiling the whole while, with her head laying on the floor and her eyes closed. He kissed her roughly.

"I want you...now," InuYasha panted. Kikyo smiled.

"I know you do. I want you too," Kikyo nodded, panting as well. Some of his memory was coming back to him. He and Kikyo had never had sex before, they were waiting for their wedding night. He stopped.

"Kikyo, are you sure? What about waiting for our wedding night?" He asked, a part of him was hoping she had changed her mind.

"Forget that, I want you now. We can have a go at it then too, if you want, though," she said, smirking. _Something's not right..._ He thought, but he kept going anyway.

He rested his weight onto his elbows, and positioned himself for an easy entrance.

**Ok, use your imaginations. I'm skipping the next part. Kensie, if you're reading this, which I know you are, I did NOT like writing this. . I couldn't think of any other way for the story to go on. --"**

InuYasha was now on the floor, with Kikyo on top of him, kissing her. Then the door opened, and in walked another girl with long and straight black hair. InuYasha gasped, while the girl walked in, turning on the lights, and not noticing the other girl with him.

"InuYasha, how could you forget to pick me up like that?" she asked, then turned around, seeing him with 'Kikyo.'

InuYasha's memories flooded back to him. The girl he had just slept with was Kagura. And his girlfriend, the real Kikyo, whom he had forgotten to pick up from a party, had just walked in on him having sex with someone other than her. She had every right to be pissed at him. _Maybe if I try to explain..._

He pushed Kagura off of him and ran over to Kikyo. "Kikyo, I'm so sorry..."  
"Save it for someone who cares, InuYasha. We're over. I'll pick my stuff up tomorrow," Kikyo said, a tear falling down her perfectly smooth cheek and onto her pale pink blouse. InuYasha's heart broke all over again when she turned away and walked out the door. He went to walk after her, but remembered he was naked, and stopped. He walked back over to Kagura, who was now sitting on his bed, still trying to get some from him. He picked her up and made her get off his bed, placing her on the floor, not too gently either. He crawled into his bed, pulling the blanket up to his ears, and started to cry softly. Kagura walked over to him, and placed one hand on his back.

"I know what you're going through, InuYasha..." she said softly, pretty much going through a compete character change. He turned about and slapped her hand off of him.

"Get away from me you filthy little whore!" He sat up, while she stood silently. "Don't you fucking tell me you know what I'm going through, because you don't! The girl that I had been going out with for years just LEFT me because she came in while I was with you!" a tear formed in Kagura's eye, but InuYasha just kept going. "And I don't know what the fuck you did to make me do that, but you sure as hell had better tell me right now!" He waited for an explanation.

She just stood there. Her tears of anger were streaming, and she starting yelling at him. "Well, Mr. I'm-The-Only-Person-Who-Has-Ever-Dealt-With-Loss, news flash! I'm not a whore! And news flash! You actually know me! And another news flash: I'm your biggest fucking fan, and I've dreamed about this day for months. The day when I would get to know InuYasha, the big city rocker. But this day has turned out to be the WORST DAY of my LIFE! And do you know why? Well, first of all, it's the anniversary of MY fiancee's death, he died a year ago. And second of all, because the only other person I ever thought I could love is a royal JACK ASS!" she glared at him through the tears that were still pouring. His heart pretty much melted and he layed back down silently.

"Kagura...I'm so sorry...I didn't think--" she cut him off.

"No, you DIDN'T think! And I'm sorry that your girlfriend left you because of me, I'll go try to talk to her and tell her it was my fault, but if she's smart, she WON'T come back!" she stormed off out the door and he could hear her walking down the stairs.

_It's all her fault Kikyo left me...It's all her fault! But...But what if I wanted it? What if...What if I DID have my memories, and I knew exactly what I was doing, but I did it anyway? No no, that's ridiculous InuYasha! How could you even think like that! _It felt like there was a war going on inside of him, and the side that thought he wanted it was winning. He sighed as the battle continued raging. It was the worst day of his life, in addition to the worst day of Kagura's. Nothing had gone right for either of them, and he doubted if he would get Kikyo back, so it was no use trying. He layed his head onto his pillow and closed his eyes, but he had too much on his mind to sleep. His cell phone, which was next to his bed on the nightstand, started vibrating, and he picked it up. It was a text message. It read:

_My dearest InuYasha, I'm sorry I couldn't satisfy your needs like that girl you were with was able to. But if you take me back, I'll make sure I can satisfy your ever desire. ; ) -Kikyo_

InuYasha was dumstruck. First by the fact that Kikyo was apologizing, second by the fact that she was being so...kinky, and third, by the fact that she wanted him back. He replied, and his reply read:

_Kikyo, u hav nuthin 2 b srry 4. Im the srry 1. Of course I still want u. ily bby. -Inu_

He then went to sleep that night, worry free. But, being the unobservant man that he was, he didn't notice that the text from "Kikyo" wasn't from Kikyo's phone number.

**A/N: Ahhhh, I know you all hate me so much right now, because of all the suspense! HA HA! Ok, I've actually already started writing chapter three...It'll be up soon! I'm sorry if this chapter sucked hard, but...Oh well! I've had a lot on my plate lately, and I'm sick as fuck, so feel lucky you're even getting this much. Ha ha, I know you all love me so much. 3 Well, be happy and safe, my adoring fans. Ha ha. 3 Megan**


	3. You Have Sixty Minutes

**Final chapter, finally. At least I hope so...**

InuYasha awoke the next morning to the sound of very loud knocking on the door. He stood up, put on a pair of pants, and walked to the door. He turned the door knob and opened the door, seeing the DC police department.

"Yes? How may I help you?" he asked, scared that they had found his secret stash...Not that he had one.

The police man at the front of the little gang of police men took off his hat and rubbed the back of his head. "Well uh...Is this the current residence of Kikyo Walker?"

InuYasha started to get worried, but just peeped out a little "Yes."

The man wiped the sweat from his brow and said, "I'm sorry you had to hear this from me, Sir...But Ms. Walker was killed in a car accident last night...On route 5, hit by an eighteen wheeler. I'm sorry, Sir."

InuYasha just stood there blankly. The police man patted him on the back and then turned to walk away, saying to his men, "Lets leave the man alone, he needs some time to comprehend." They all walked off and left him standing in his doorway, looking stricken.

"She's...Gone...She's really...Gone..." he muttered to himself, still not fully understanding the depth of the situation. The only person he had ever loved, gone. The only person he could ever be able to love, gone. Forever. Never coming home to him again. Never to hold his hand, never to send him sweet little text messages, never to give him little kisses just because. Never again. He walked back into the apartment and sat back down on the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands, and stayed that way for at least a half hour, still in denial. It still hadn't sank in, that she was really gone...For forever. All of eternity.

He layed back in his bed. The band would have to understand that he really didn't feel like practicing today. Or living, for that matter. But something told him that if he told Jessy that he didn't feel like living, he'd get a slap in the face, along with a long lecture. But if he just left out that little detail, no one would know the difference. He placed his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. There was no way in hell he had imagined this to happen. She was really gone. And he was almost positive it was his fault.

He turned over onto his side and grabbed his cellphone from his side table, to read the text message she had sent him the night before. He re-read it over and over again, before even thinking about looking at the phone number. At first, he didn't see anything wrong with it, then he saw that it wasn't Kikyo's number. He put a worried look on, and dialed the number, sitting up in his bed. The phone wrang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello, InuYasha," the voice of a woman sounded into the phone. It was Kagura.

"Um...Hi, I got a text message from this number yesterday that kind of confused me..." he said, knowing it was Kagura, but not letting her know that he knew **(A/N: How's THAT for confusing? )**.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what it meant."

"Who is this?!"

"You know who I am, InuYasha. You know me very _very _well, if I do recall," she snickered. "I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your beloved Kikyo. I'd like you to know something though."

InuYasha paused before saying anything. "Yeah?! What's that?"

She snickered again. "She told me she would never forgive you for what you did to her. And so I'm here to tell you this; You can come to me if you ever need any kind of comfort...If you know what I mean." InuYasha could almost hear her smile.

"_Goodbye_, Kagura. Don't you ever fucking call me again. Ever. This is your last warning, Kagura," he said, menacingly. She just snickered again.

"Oh, InuYasha. Innocent little InuYasha," she made a _tsk tsk _noise. "I think you do want me. In fact, judging by last night, I'd say I know for a damn fact you do." Her tone became serious. "Listen, you dirty little bastard, you've got all of one hour to decide what you want. You can have me, or be damned to four years of never having a constant girlfriend. Four years doesn't seem that long, but trust me, that's a long time to build a long lasting relationship. Take your pick. You've only got fifty eight minutes." She hung up the phone, and he lowered the phone from his ear, keeping his mouth in the shape of the word he was going to say: _Bitch. _

He finally snapped back into reality and closed his mouth, hanging up his phone and snapping it shut. _Sixty fucking minutes to say I want her, or never have a girlfriend, hmmm? Well that bitch has something else coming. How the hell could she even damn me to not being able to have a girlfriend for three years? Fucking witch. Yes, that's what it is, she's a witch. She'll put a spell on me. Ooooooooh, scary. I'm so scared. Pffttt! Yeah right!_ He continued talking to himself until the sixty minutes was up, about how much of a bitch she was, and about how not scared he was. He had convinced himself it was all a joke, that there was nothing she could do to him. Good God was he wrong.

The phone wrang again, interupting his self muttering, and he picked it up, and answered it.

"InuYasha, have you made your decision?" the woman's voice immediately said.

"Yup," he answered, nanchalantly.

"Well then what'll it be?"

"Well, I'm not going to date a bipolar bitch goddess like you. So damn me to bad relationships if that's what you want to do. You can't hurt me, Kagura. Not even a little bit. Give. Me. Your. Worst." The way he said it made him believe that she couldn't hurt him. But something deep down inside him knew that she would hurt him.

"Fine. You'll see! I tried to warn you, you ungrateful little jack ass! I tried to warn you!" she hissed and hung up the phone. He smiled. _Way to make a lasting impression on someone, InuYasha. _He laughed to himself and hung up his phone as well.

**EPILOGUE**

**(Woot, two chapters in one! Aren't we lucky? )**

Well, needless to say (if you've read the Boston Coma Trials, at least), InuYasha WAS damned to four years of very short relationships. But it was worse than that. He usually didn't have any love in his relationships, if you could even call them that. More like bed buddied. Yes, that's a more accurate term to describe his next years. His longest relationship was about two weeks, with a girl named Sango, who was an exterminator...And that didn't last too long. For those who have read TBCT, skip the next paragraph. For those who have not, read below.

Sango was going out with InuYasha. InuYasha liked Sango a lot. Sango didn't like InuYasha much. She was dating him to get to his brother, Miroku. Long story short, InuYasha found out, left her ass, and tried to get together with Sango's best friend, Kagome, who was also Kikyo's sister. Kagome was also the lead singer of Boston Coma. But, like everything else in InuYasha's life, there was a problem; Jessy, _InuYasha's _best friend asked her out moments later, and Kagome said yes, even thought she had just spilled her feelings for InuYasha. She said he was marked territory and just left it at that. Then three years later, Jessy and Kagome set up a fake wedding for themselves, and got InuYasha to come, and it was all a plan to get InuYasha to marry Kagome. It worked, they lived happily ever after. Blah blah blah.

And that's not all that happened! But you'll have to read the Boston Coma Trials to know the rest.

**A/N: There you go! Finally, after a year and a half of silence, I am BACK and in action! Aren't you proud of me? You should be. Anyway, I'm thinking about rewriting The Boston Coma Trials...I'm not sure though. It was really poorly written, and now that it's the summer, I'll have a bunch of free time on my hands...What do you think? Should I? Granted, it will take LOADS of time, and it'll be WAY longer, but it's something I'm willing to do for you guys. 3 Review and let me know, m'kay? Love you all loads and thanks for reading! 3 Megan**


End file.
